Settling Down
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel want to settle after the Apocalypse, and after moving into the refurbished Winchester home, they can start their life together. Of course, who can forget their family and friends who are never far behind. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel want to settle after the Apocalypse, and after moving into the refurbished Winchester home, they can start their life together. Of course, who can forget their family and friends who are never far behind. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, this is definitely my last new story for a while. I've replaced some of my older ones that I've lost all flame for with my newest ones, so I hope you enjoy this.

It's Destiel (YAY!) and hopefully romantic, fluffy, even at times perhaps a little angsty. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Settling Down <strong>

**-One- **

The Winchester home was silent, apart from the soft snores escaping Dean Winchester's lips. Castiel, who had become human two years ago (on the day they moved in), wasn't disturbed by the snores as he lay with his face buried in Dean's neck, curled up closely to the hunter. The early morning was dark and the room was cold, the couple snuggling closer together under the blankets.

"Dean..."

"Hmm?"

"You have to go to work..."

"I know..."

The pair snuggled back down, Castiel nudging Dean in the ribs which earned him a growl from the older Winchester.

"_Dean_..."

"Hmm..."

"Work."

"I know, I know..."

With that, Dean sat up slowly, Castiel shivering as the cold hit him.

"Go back to sleep, baby." The hunter whispered, stroking Castiel's head before tucking him back in.

"But, Dean..."

"Go back to sleep, Cas." Dean said softly, "You're really tired."

"But, Dean, I want to see you off." Castiel protested, Dean smiling in response.

He loved Castiel for that. He always wanted to see Dean off for work and would get out of bed at six in the morning to just wave him goodbye. Castiel was a house boyfriend, and took care of all Dean's wants and needs when he was at home.

"Okay...I'll come and see you before I leave, alright?"

"M'kay..." Castiel replied, rolling over and snuggling back down for more sleep as the sound of Dean getting dressed in the bedroom faded from his ears.

Dean watched his lover and smiled, taking in how beautiful he looked as he snuggled up under the covers. He didn't believe he deserved Castiel. Not really. He was a sinner, a filthy human, not worthy of love from someone as pure and loving as Castiel. He couldn't believe that Castiel loved him after everything he'd done in his life, but the angel did without question, regret or second thought.

He went towards the bathroom, brushing his teeth and freshening up in front of the small silver mirror above the sink, thinking about what his day would bring. Dean was a mechanic and started at seven-thirty, since the garage opened at eight and there were small jobs that needed carrying out before they opened up. He worked seven-thirty while one-thirty, which gave him and Castiel the afternoon and evening together. After a breakfast of toast and a cup of coffee, Dean headed back upstairs to Castiel who was sitting up slowly as he entered the room.

"Bye, baby." He said softly, Castiel climbing out of bed and kissing Dean's lips.

"Goodbye, Dean." He replied, "Have a good day."

"You too, Cas." Dean said quietly, kissing the former angel's full lips deeply before the two headed down to the front door, Castiel watching Dean climb into the Impala and drive away to work before sighing and closing the door again.

He hated it when Dean left. It was like a part of him left too, and it often took him two or three hours to settle into his day, which meant he only had three or four hours before Dean would be back home again. He trudged into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, his mind on Dean the whole time.

* * *

><p>"So, I told Sam that if he didn't like using strawberry laces in bed, then it was tough, because that part of our sex life was staying put." Gabriel explained, Castiel grimacing at him.<p>

"Do I really need to know the details of your...bedroom relationship with Sam?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Black coffee, with no sugar or milk. Castiel loved it.

"Yes. We're brothers." Gabriel said, "We share stuff like this."

He took a sip of his water.

"What about you and Dean?"

"Nothing to discuss." Castiel replied, "At least not with you."

Gabriel sighed and tutted.

"C'mon!" He complained, putting on the puppy eyes, "The little one can't hear you yet..."

He pointed to his belly and rubbed it. Yes, Sam and Gabriel were expecting, which had come as a bit of a shock for the younger Winchester, and Gabriel had ensured that the little beauty would be human.

"Why are you still having sex when you're pregnant, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, Gabriel sighing.

"We've decided it's okay until I start to show." Gabriel replied, "God, six months without that big hunk of meat making me..."

"OKAY!" Castiel cried, "No more, Gabriel!"

Gabriel smiled, finishing his glass of water while Castiel rubbed his face, biting his lip.

"Y'alright?" Gabriel asked, Castiel sighing.

"I know it's stupidly early to say this...but I want a baby..." Castiel began, Gabriel grimacing and shaking his head.

"Cas, it's not too early." He replied, "You've been together for three years, in this house for two...you're settling down finally. It's not to early to have a baby, I mean, look at me and Sam."

"But Sam was on board with the baby thing when he found out..." Castiel sighed, "Dean won't be."

"How do you know?" Gabriel asked, Castiel shrugging.

"He just...any mention of children and he recoils slightly."

"Listen, Sam tells me everything, and he said that Dean always wanted a large family..." Gabriel said, "You should discuss it with him. Talk about it, try to make compromises. That's what you do in a relationship."

Castiel nodded, Gabriel smiling in response.

"Listen, I'd better go...Dad's giving me a baby check in a half hour and Sam wants to be there. He's picking me up from the end of the street." Gabriel said softly, "That'll be fun. Hope he doesn't blubber...man, that guy can cry at the drop of a hat."

"He's just excited to be a father, Gabriel." Castiel replied, "Thanks for coming to see me. It gets a little lonely without Dean here."

"Ah, well..." Gabriel began, casting a glance at the clock, "He'll be home in an hour..."

Castiel nodded and stood as Gabriel did, hugging his brother close and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Good luck, Gabriel. Be sure to ask Father to let you keep a picture or something." Castiel smiled, Gabriel chuckling in response.

"Oh, he's got all the hospital scan equipment upstairs." He said with a laugh, "He's going all out to be the perfect nurse y'know."

"This is his grandchild, Gabriel. He's going to be eager." Castiel replied.

"Yeah, but I can just imagine him in a nurse headdress." Gabriel said, the two chuckling, "Love you, bro."

"Love you too."

The pair broke their hug and Castiel walked Gabriel to the door, smiling as he saw a familiar car pull up outside the house.

"Come on, you!" Sam called, "I got away a little earlier than anticipated."

"What'd you tell Kate?" Gabriel asked, referring to the principal of the elementary school where Sam now taught.

First graders were such a treat.

"I said we were adopting and we had to go and meet the girl who was giving us her baby." Sam replied, Gabriel chuckling in response, "She brought in Marie from the nursery class to come in and finish my lesson."

Gabriel said his goodbyes to Castiel, Castiel waving at Sam who smiled back before the two left, Castiel closing the door and sighing as he looked to the clock. Fifty-five minutes before Dean came through that door.

* * *

><p>"Cas?" Dean called, entering the house with a smile on his face, "Cas?"<p>

"Dean..." Castiel breathed, coming from the kitchen and running to his lover's arms, "Dean!"

"Hey, Cas." Dean breathed, holding his angel close, "God, I missed you..."

"I missed you too." Castiel replied, "Dean..."

He hummed and held onto Dean, pressing a kiss to his lover's cheek, Dean grinning at the feeling before capturing his boyfriend's lips in a long, loving kiss. Everything faded away when they kissed, and it was just them. The world could go screw itself when they were kissing. It was just them, and they were all that mattered to the other person.

And truth be told...? Dean could stay like that forever.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel want to settle after the Apocalypse, and after moving into the refurbished Winchester home, they can start their life together. Of course, who can forget their family and friends who are never far behind. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support with this so far! Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Settling Down <strong>

**-Two- **

"Dean?" Castiel began as he entered the living room, Dean humming in response, "What are these?"

He held up a pair of pink lacy panties, and Dean knew immediately that Castiel would assume he was cheating. Most people did when they found underwear that didn't belong to either person in the relationship.

"Okay, you got me." Dean began, "I wanted you to wear them in bed."

"Dean." Castiel began, tone serious and eyes incredibly sad.

God, he looked so sad. That wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all, and Dean was determined to take that sadness away.

"No, I'm being serious." Dean replied, "I kinda wondered what you'd look like in them."

Castiel just stared before the sweetest giggle Dean had ever heard escaped his lips, and the former angel blushed swatting Dean's arm before turning serious.

"Not a prayer, Winchester." He scowled, throwing them at Dean who put on his best puppy eyes.

"Oh, please, Cas!" He begged, "I'll do anything you want if you wear them!"

"Not a chance." Castiel replied, walking into the kitchen and returning with a picture in his hand, "Come and look at your nephew or niece."

Dean's smile dropped and he raised an eyebrow, Castiel showing him the photo and grinning like an idiot.

"Sam and Gabriel's baby..." He whispered, "Look..."

Dean couldn't explain why the tears hit his eyes but they did, and Castiel bit his lip, cupping Dean's cheek gently.

"Oh, Dean..." He said softly, "I know..."

Dean smiled and stroked the photo of the little peanut-shaped baby, who was just six weeks into growth and barely formed into anything. He felt so proud. He felt proud of his brother, proud of Gabriel even and good God, was he proud of this little peanut that would become, no doubt, a gorgeous little baby.

"C-Cas..." Dean breathed, "We're gonna be uncles..."

"I know." Castiel replied, tears glistening in his eyes too, "Goodness, if we get like this as uncles, imagine us as fathers..."

Castiel immediately shot himself mentally for coming out with that, but Dean's smile wasn't phased at all. It just grew bigger.

"Yeah." He whispered, "God, we'll be ridiculous, right?"

"Yeah." Castiel replied, pressing a loving kiss to Dean's cheek and embracing him in a loving hug, "Oh, how I love you, Dean Winchester..."

"I love you too, Cas." Dean replied, holding onto his angel before passing the photo back, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay." Castiel replied, watching Dean walk away before rethinking that sentence.

_'God, we'll be ridiculous, right?' _

Castiel thought. Dean said _we'll_ not _we'd_. Did that mean that Dean was set on being a father? Did Dean really want children like Gabriel had said? Castiel bit his lip and tried to hide his smile, finding himself unable to as he ran his hands into his hair and almost jumped up and down on the spot with excitement. Oh, if Dean was ready to be a father, that was just...just perfection! Castiel sat on the couch with an enormous grin on his face, looking at the panties that lay on the floor from where he'd thrown them at Dean before considering his options.

"No..." He mumbled to himself, "I love Dean...but I don't love him _that _much.

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Cas, you make the best pie..." Dean breathed as Castiel took away his plate, going to take his lover's wrist, "Hey, let me wash the dishes, huh?"<p>

"Dean, it's okay. I'm a house-boyfriend, remember?" Castiel said sweetly, "This is what I do. Instead of working I attend to your every need at home, and I'm more than happy with that."

Dean smiled, Castiel leaning down and kissing him lovingly.

"Wanna go to bed early?" The hunter asked, Castiel smiling brightly in response.

"Anything you wish."

Dean grinned and was out of his seat before Castiel could even turn around which made the former angel chuckle. But what Castiel didn't know was that Dean had been shopping on his way home, and the hunter rushed around the bedroom lighting candles and setting up the stereo with a CD that was full of songs that were perfect for making love to.

Making love. That was a strange concept still for Dean to deal with, that he was actually making love with someone, let alone a man. A goddamn beautiful man at that. He grinned, especially when that same beautiful man appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, Dean drawing the drapes as Castiel unfastened four of his shirt buttons, the hunter starting the CD.

Dean turned to find Castiel with that beautiful chest slowly revealing itself, smiling as that gorgeous man stepped towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips. The darkness outside didn't phase the lovers, as the candlelight gave them all they needed. Their kisses were a mixture of deep and light, gentle and that little bit rougher. Their hands were all over each other's bodies, in one another's hair, under clothes and against skin, a contrast of Dean's calloused hands with Castiel's softer, gentler touch.

"I love you." Castiel whispered against Dean's mouth, Dean smiling into their next kiss.

"I love you too, Castiel." He replied, slowly working on Castiel's shirt to unfasten the rest of it before slowly, so teasingly slowly pushing it from the former angel's shoulders.

Their eyes were hooded and darkened with lust, but they still twinkled and sparkled in the candlelight. Looking deeply into one another's lustful eyes the pair leaned in for more kisses, their caresses of lips over one another's gentle, loving and lengthy as they ran their hands over each other. Dean pulled Castiel closer, the ex-angel pushing the shirt from Dean's shoulders, Dean breaking away to slowly reveal his torso by pulling his t-shirt off.

Castiel examined that beautifully tanned body, that toned, strong body. His hands went to Dean's chest, that broad, bare chest and he ran his fingers down his body, running them along Dean's sides before they wound around his back, rubbing the muscles gently as Dean leaned into his neck.

"Your back is so strong, Dean..." He whispered, moaning softly as Dean bit his pulse point, "So smooth..."

Dean ran his rough hands over that smooth expanse of Castiel's torso, walking the former angel over to the bed and laying him down on it gently. He kissed Castiel's neck, moving down to his chest and then to his nipples which earned him a moan of his name, those beautiful fingers wrapped tightly in his hair.

"You're beautiful, Cas..." He told his lover, kissing down to his stomach and circling his belly button before unfastening his jeans, the ex-angel knowing to lift his hips so that Dean could pull them from his body.

He watched Dean reveal his erection that was achingly hard and restrained by his black boxer-briefs, gasping as the hunter kissed the insides of his thighs, right up to the edge of the material. Teasingly pulling them off, Dean revealed that beautiful manhood of Castiel's which made him smile beautifully. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair, choking out a moan as the hunter took him in his mouth and worked his lips and tongue slowly, the former angel shivering at the contact.

"Mmm...D-Dean..." He gasped, trying not to buck into the wet heat that had enveloped him.

When Dean pulled away, he made a disgruntled sound, watching as the hunter unfastened his own jeans and stripped completely bare before him, bare and hard. Castiel moved up to the pillows, Dean following him and resting above him, kissing him deeply and lovingly, the two of them rolling over so Castiel was on top, the former angel rocking his hips against Dean's as the hunter's hands slid all over his body, often running up his back to squeeze his shoulders as he kissed his neck. Dean was just so amazing...so, so amazing. Castiel loved it when Dean would pull him close like that, and he knew that he wanted Dean inside of him, right at that moment.

He reached over to the bedside table and opened it to grab a condom and the lube, Dean grinning and kissing him as they got to work opening Castiel up to take Dean's impressive erection. The hunter sat up as Castiel guided himself onto him, kissing his lover when he winced in pain. It always hurt Castiel a little but the pain would soon go, they both knew that.

"Love you." Dean whispered, Castiel nodding, despite being in pain.

"Love you too." He replied, looking a little unsure as he began to move on Dean's length slowly.

"It'll pass..." Dean promised, the former angel closing his eyes and grimacing, "Promise, Cas..."

"I know..." Castiel replied, moving so slowly, Dean ready to burst just from the heat inside Castiel's body.

They held one another, sharing loving and gentle kisses as they moved slowly and lovingly. This was perfection for them, just being together securely like this and connected so intimately. Dean loved making love with Castiel. Castiel felt the same about making love with Dean. The lovers turned over so Dean was above Castiel, the hunter moving slowly and deeply as he shared a deep kiss with his lover, taking the ex-angel's hand and lacing their fingers together.

The music, the candles...the love, all of it so wonderful. They were the only two people in the world and nothing could tear them apart. Castiel was still hurting, Dean could tell, and he hated it. He hated putting Castiel through the pain, but they both knew that the pleasure was well worth the pain and Castiel would soon feel so wonderful that he'd forget all about any pain he felt.

They climaxed just under an hour later, rocking through their high and holding one another like it was the end of the world all over again. They slowed to a quaky stop, sharing tender and loving kisses before settling together, just happy to look at one another before Dean turned the volume on the stereo down, eventually turning it off.

"Y'know I love you, right?" He whispered, Castiel beaming in response.

"I could never forget that, Dean." He told the hunter, cupping his cheek and kissing him lovingly, "I love you too, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know that, baby." Dean said softly, "I know."

Castiel smiled, biting his lip as Dean pulled out of his body. The two blew out the candles on either side of the bed, leaving them in darkness as they curled up together under the sheets, sharing deep, loving kisses as they ran gentle fingers over one another's torso's, their mouths barely parting unless they wanted another look at each other.

They fell asleep not long after midnight, Castiel curled into Dean's embrace where Dean was more than happy to hold him.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel want to settle after the Apocalypse, and after moving into the refurbished Winchester home, they can start their life together. Of course, who can forget their family and friends who are never far behind. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own the lyrics in this chapter either.

* * *

><p><strong>Settling Down <strong>

**-Three- **

As Dean entered the house after work the following day, he was welcomed by a familiar scent of apple pie, and Castiel's favourite song that was playing on the radio. But the nicest thing? Castiel was singing to it.

"_If God had a face, what would it look like and would you want to see  
>If seeing meant that you would have to believe<br>In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints  
>And all the Prophets?" <em>

Dean smiled as his angel started to sing the chorus, leaning in the kitchen doorway and listening, watching Castiel as he hurried around cleaning up his mess from baking. This was the life he'd dreamed of for so long. He'd dreamed of coming home to a loving partner, being greeted with his children and settling down to have a wonderful afternoon with his family. But the only thing missing was the children. Dean wondered how long it would be before that changed.

"Hello, Dean." The former angel whispered, turning to reveal puffy red eyes and blotches on his face that told Dean one thing and one thing only.

Castiel had been crying.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response and smiling weakly, "You been crying?"

"No, not at all." Castiel replied, Dean shooting him that familiar glare of disbelief.

"Your eyes are red and your face is blotchy." Dean told him, Castiel sniffling in response, "And you're sniffling. What's the matter?"

"I h-had a visit..." Castiel whispered, "From my father."

"Oh." Dean replied, "Uh...what happened?"

"It was really, really nice..." Castiel said, heading into the living room as he finished cleaning up with Dean in tow, sitting on the window seat.

Dean sat by him and watched as Castiel looked out of the window, looking away being one of the things Dean knew that Castiel would do if he didn't want to cry again, because if he was sad, looking at Dean seemed to make him cry. He'd never understood why it did. It just did.

"But it didn't feel long enough," Castiel continued, "It never feels long enough...and I hate it when he leaves, I miss him so much."

He bowed his head and tears formed in his eyes again, something which Dean hated to see.

"I feel like he's abandoning me when he leaves." He whispered, "But, this time, Dean, he said 'I love you, Castiel.' So now it feels so much worse that he's gone again."

Dean bit his lip as Castiel began to cry, Dean leaning forward and kissing his forehead before pulling him into his embrace, Castiel resting his head on his lover's shoulder as the hunter rocked him in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Cas." Dean whispered, "It'll stop hurting soon."

"I know." Castiel replied, pushing himself closer to Dean's body, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas." Dean said softly, stroking Castiel's body gently and running his fingers in his hair.

Castiel calmed in Dean's embrace, pulling back and wiping his eyes before kissing Dean's lips.

"Welcome home, Dean." He said softly, "Would you like a coffee?"

"Thanks, Cas." Dean replied, "That'd be great. I'll take a shower first, okay?"

"Okay." Castiel smiled, wondering whether it'd be a good idea to tell Dean the truth or not, "Dean..."

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean answered, looking at his worried lover.

"Uh...father came for another reason, Dean." Castiel said, Dean raising an eyebrow.

The ex-angel took a deep breath, not knowing how this would set with Dean. The hunter had shown signs of the want for this, but Castiel wondered that the way in which it would happen would be too much for him to deal with.

"Father...gave me the..." He paused, "He gave me a gift."

"What gift?" Dean asked, concerned as to what Castiel was so worried about.

"If we ever...want a baby," Castiel said, trembling in his seat, "We can...get pregnant."

Dean took the words in but it didn't make sense.

"W-what?" He asked, Castiel gazing at him almost tearfully.

"If we want to have a baby...or several babies...we can." Castiel told him, "I-I can be impregnated by you...if it's what you want."

"Man...Cas...I..."

"I understand," Castiel said sadly, "It was too soon...I'm sorry if I freaked you out. Y-you can take your shower now."

"Cas, c'mere." Dean whispered, a small smile crossing his lips, "When can I meet your dad?"

"Uh...why would you want to?" Castiel asked, Dean kissing his temple.

"To thank him for such an awesome gift." Dean replied, "Whenever you wanna start baby-making, sweetheart, you tell me, alright? I'm ready whenever you are."

"R-really?" Castiel asked, Dean nodding in response.

"Absolutely." He replied, "I was...I was kinda working up to asking you about having kids."

He blushed and Castiel found the gesture totally adorable, even more so when Dean kissed his cheek gently.

"Oh, Dean..."

"Yeah, so whenever you want a baby, Cas. You just say the word." The hunter whispered, kissing his lips, "I love you."

"And I love you." Castiel replied, "I want a baby."

"Right now?" Dean asked, "Hmm...well, let's see, I have to take a shower...then there's a space between two and four-thirty, but we were gonna watch a movie, weren't we?"

Castiel laughed out loud at how silly Dean was being, and he pulled the hunter into his arms, the two ending up rolling around on the living room floor, deep kisses and loving caresses being shared between them.

"Not right away, but...I'd like a baby...perhaps when Gabriel's a little further along." Castiel whispered, laughing and moaning slightly as Dean kissed him gently, "Mmm...how I love you."

"Love you, baby." Dean whispered, "Whenever you want to start trying, you just tell me."

"Okay." Castiel replied, the two kissing and rolling over again, Castiel laying on top of Dean and biting his ear, Dean rolling them over again, "Dean...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thought you wanted a shower." Castiel replied, Dean laughing in response.

"I do." He replied, kissing his lover once more, "See you in a while, babe."

* * *

><p>"Cas?"<p>

"M'no..."

"Castiel?"

"Meh..."

"Cas...I'm naked..."

Castiel's eyes shot open and he looked around to find Dean knelt beside the couch, and to the ex-angel's disappointment, he wasn't really naked.

"Good evening." Dean said with a chuckle, Castiel grinning and swatting his arm.

"You told me a lie, Dean Winchester." He said, Dean kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry." He said with a grin, "C'mon. Dinner's up."

They ate their meal and talked about many things, as usual. But Dean began the conversation about having a baby. They talked about the cost, what it would entail, the supplies they'd need, all the risks with regards to pregnancy, just to ensure that they'd been sensible about what they wanted. Castiel seemed to be happier than ever at this point, and Dean was happy in himself to see Castiel like this. They washed the dishes together and got settled on the sofa to watch Dr. Sexy MD.

A phone call came through, though, just before the two lovers had gone to bed. The pair had ended up packing up and rushing to Bobby's.

John and Mary Winchester were alive. So was Ash, so were Jo and Ellen, and also Bobby's wife, Karen.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for all the support so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
